


A Prelude to Justice

by MortonMurphy



Series: Turnabout Trigger Happy Havoc [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen, case 2-1: lost turnabout spoilers, edgeworth is only mentioned but it is a fair part of the story, even though kyoko is way more competent gumshoe tries his best, kind of canon compliant for aa not for danganronpa obviously, kind of fill in the blank for how that investigation probably went, look i just want kyoko and gumshoe to be detective friends, pre character development franziska so she's kinda mean in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MortonMurphy/pseuds/MortonMurphy
Summary: Kyoko Kirigiri is allowed to shadow a professional detective in a familiar case in order to get a jump start on her career. However, the detective she's assigned to is far from an expert, at least, that's what she thought at first.
Relationships: Itonokogiri Keisuke | Dick Gumshoe/Suzuki Mako | Maggey Byrde, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Series: Turnabout Trigger Happy Havoc [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964647
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	A Prelude to Justice

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this piece first, there is some reference to the first part of the series with the Edgeworth bits, so I'd recommend reading the first work before this, but if not, I guess you could piece it together. I hope this one is good, because it was fun to write!

Several months passed since Kyoko first met prosecutor Edgeworth and he’d agreed to help her shadow a detective in the agency to get a jump start on her professional career. Since then, a lot has happened, including the fact that Edgeworth himself vanished and he was presumed dead. Of course, Kyoko had been right in her initial assessment of Police Chief Gant, he was not to be trusted. She could see the discomfort and fear that radiated from Edgeworth despite his outward composure when he’d been around Gant. Gant’s demeanor reeked of false pleasantries, and when her father told her that Chief Gant invited her class on a tour, Kyoko deduced that he must have his eye on her, considering the relevance of her talent. 

She’d known about several cold cases that remained unsolved in their department that’d she’d always been curious about, and one involving Damon Gant always stuck out to her. SL-9. It just seemed so odd that a criminal like Joe Darke would go on a successful killing spree with no conclusive evidence connecting him to the crime, only for evidence to miraculously make an appearance after Gant had him taken in. Of course, there’d been a scuffle beforehand with Darke and a prosecutor named Neil Marshall, but it just seemed odd to Kyoko, almost like the evidence shouldn’t have been there if Darke really won. 

She’d explained as much to Makoto when they were at school, and when he’d walk her home. He’d nod politely, and occasionally interject with his own theories, but they were never able to conclusively come up with an idea of what happened.

Nevertheless, Kyoko was grateful for Makoto. He was one of the few that was able to keep up when she talked about her theories about various cold cases, not to mention one of the only ones with the attention span for it. She’d made remarkable progress when it came to making friends with her classmates, but Makoto was the person she connected to the most. She’d sized him up just like she did with everyone she met, and seen right away that he was a very genuine person. Albeit, a little too genuine and trusting for his own good, but she couldn’t help but admire how easily this led him to make friends with their classmates. She’d been content to lurk on the outskirts of the class and merely size them up, but Makoto refused to let her, and instead insisted in inviting her to class gatherings he organized and making an effort to include her in small talk. This led her to know things about her classmates she never would’ve deduced merely observing them from a distance, like the fact that Sakura likes the delicate art of calligraphy despite her hulking physique, or that Leon has ambitions to have a career in music. Kyoko did happen to notice that Makoto had a habit of centering the conversation around others and never himself, so she’d tried to learn about him as well. 

She’d find herself intently listening to his stories about his surprisingly terrible luck, or anecdotes about times with his little sister Komaru with just as much intensity as he listened when she talked about murder cases. She couldn’t deny that she felt a certain warmth when they spoke, and she’d actively look forward to their walks home, and she felt herself blush at the thought that he’d go out of his way to walk her home after school so they talked even more. Kyoko figured this is how you felt around someone as special as a best friend. Makoto was her closest friend after all, and he’d been the one she’d told first when her reply from the prosecutor’s office finally came in, and he was sure they’d accepted her offer. She’d saved the letter for one of her and Makoto’s walks together, and now it sat eagerly in her hands. 

“Are you going to read it?” Makoto asked with a small smile. “C’mon, I want to know what they said. Since Prosecutor Edgeworth isn’t around, I wonder who wrote the letter?” 

Kyoko shrugged. “I haven’t heard of who his replacement is.” She ripped open the letter and began to read its contents. It began:

_To Kyoko Kirigiri,_

_Due to unforeseen circumstances, the prosecutor’s office had a delay in responding to your request, and we humbly apologize. The previous person in charge of handling your request foolishly never finished the arrangements-_

“Huh, this guy doesn’t seem to like Edgeworth much, huh?” Makoto peered over Kyoko’s shoulder. “Maybe they let Gant out of jail!”

Kyoko gave Makoto a small smile. “No. That wouldn’t happen. Besides, this writing isn’t saccharine enough to be his.” Kyoko continued reading. 

_-and he entrusted this task to me before he, well, left. I trust that if Miles saw your talent, that you must have promise. I will admit that I am curious to see exactly how prodigious you are, seeing that you are in Hope’s Peak. Arrangements have been made for you to assist and observe one of our field detectives Dick Gumshoe in his investigation of the murder of Dustin Prince. Arrive at the public park just past Tres Bien this Friday at precisely 4:00. I will be there to greet you, but I will have to leave shortly, as I am not the lead prosecutor for this case. Don’t be late._

_Regards,_

_Prosecutor Franziska von Karma_

“Franziska von Karma, the famous daughter of Manfred von Karma,” Kyoko folded the letter and placed it in her jacket pocket. “I’ve heard she’s a prodigy like us, only she was a lawyer in Germany. I wonder what made her come here, and the way she addressed Prosecutor Edgeworth as Miles, it makes me think they know each other somehow.” 

“Maybe they worked at the same office at some point?”

“No, the first-name basis seems to suggest a deeper familiarity. I guess it doesn’t matter because it's not like Edgeworth is here to tell us if my hunch is true anyway.”

The two neared Kyoko’s house, and Kyoko noticed Makoto’s face was getting increasingly flushed. He cleared his throat. 

“Hey, before we part ways, I was just wondering if we could get dinner after your work with Detective Gumshoe… y’know, so you can tell me what it was like!” He grinned sheepishly, his cheeks growing more pink, and his green eyes looking everywhere but her. Kyoko found herself smiling, and her heart thumped in her chest. 

“Sure, that sounds nice, Makoto.” She smiled, her own cheeks dusted a light pink. The two waved goodbye and went their separate ways for the day. The murder of Dustin Prince was on the news that night, with the announcement that the police had arrested a suspect, Maggey Byrde. Kyoko knew that tomorrow, she’d be forming her own conclusions. 

The next day went by uneventfully at school, with Kyoko being anxious to get started. Makoto noticed her anxiousness and assured her that she was going to do great. Yasuhiro happened to overhear their conversation, and had promptly hijacked it talking about how the spirit of Dustin Prince was probably still haunting the crime scene. He’d offered to go and take a look at the spiritual energy, and at this point Leon had also interjected that Hiro could take a ouija board, but Kyoko turned them both down with a stern head shake. Sometimes, her classmates could be a little much for her. 

After school, instead of her walk with Makoto, Kyoko made her way to the park past Tres Bien, where she saw the familiar lines of caution tape and police cars she was accustomed to as a detective. A young woman who didn’t look much older than her beckoned her over. 

The first thing Kyoko noticed was that the woman was holding a whip, with gloved hands not unlike her own. Kyoko wondered why she’d need something like that to be a lawyer, but then again, she should be used to such eccentricities considering her classmates. The woman wore a formal button-up vest with a white, puffy-sleeved shirt and a bow with a blue broch around her neck. 

“Right on time, Ms.Kirigiri. That’s good. I wouldn’t want to use the whip on a first-timer.” The woman said. “I am Franziska von Karma, the prosecuting prodigy.”

Kyoko bowed her head respectfully to von Karma. “I’m Kyoko Kirigiri, the Ultimate Detective.”

“Ultimate?” von Karma’s lips betrayed a hint of a smile. “How are you the ultimate? Have you already bested all the detectives in your field?”

“No, I come from a long line of detectives known for their talent, and I have that natural talent as well. Kind of like how you got your prosecuting talent from your father.”

“Hmph.” von Karma’s eyes narrowed. “Don’t be foolish, girl. I am better than my father, and I intend to prove it once I am settled in this prosecutor's office. I am impressed you know of me, and my father, however. You do your research. That already bodes well for you in surpassing this particular detective.”

Von Karma readied her whip, and lashed it at a rather large man in a shabby green coat. “Scruffy, your charge is here! You better do a good job in showing our best when it comes to detective work, or I guarantee you’ll taste my whip!” 

The man shuddered and nodded, before turning to Kyoko with a genial grin, as if he hadn’t just been threatened with a whip. She had to admit, his appearance was rather scruffy, his shabby green coat accompanied by ruffled hair, a crooked tie, with wrinkled pants and an uneven undershirt. 

“Name’s Detective Dick Gumshoe, pal!” He stuck his hand out, and Kyoko quickly shook it. “Gotta say, you seem pretty young for a detective!”

“Age isn’t an issue here, it’s all about talent.” Prosecutor von Karma held her whip tightly. “After all, you’re older than both of us, and by far the least qualified here, but seniority grants that you are the one helping Ms. Kirigiri, when maybe she should be helping you. You’ve been looking for clues all morning, yet you can hardly piece together a lead.”

Kyoko couldn’t help but wince as Gumshoe’s expression deflated. “I’m trying my hardest, pal.”

“Well, try harder then, and at least make sure that Ms.Kirigiri here learns something. I can already tell that she’ll be the one teaching you. Don’t make me be right.” Franziska turned and got into one of the police cars, which soon sped out of sight. 

Detective Gumshoe sighed. “She just got here, and she’s already wasted no time letting us detectives know who’s boss. She can be pretty scary.”

Kyoko noticed how his shoulders sagged in relief once von Karma left. “I bet. She carries herself in a way that suggests that she’s used to success, and being in charge. I looked her up, and her win record is spotless in Germany. She must have skill.”

Gumshoe faced her with an awed look. “Woah, you got all that from her posture and stuff? Gotta say, you already seem pretty smart, pal.”

“Thank you.”

“Hey, what can you say about me?”

“Do you really want to know?”

“Uh… maybe later. Here, why don’t I show you the scene, and get you caught up?” Gumshoe handed Kyoko a file labeled: Prince, Dustin. “Here you go, all the details about the current case, and if you ask me, they got the wrong person, pal!”

Kyoko raised an eyebrow at how the detective’s expression changed. A spark arose in his eyes, and he stood rigid in his conviction. Kyoko knew that the charged party was a policewoman, Maggey Byrde. Gumshoe must really like her in order to be so stalwart in believing her innocence. 

Kyoko opened the case file, and soon gathered the necessary details. Dustin Prince was on the upper path of the park with his lover, Maggey Byrde, when Byrde allegedly pushed him from the benches, and he fell to his death. Supposedly, he’d also grabbed onto Maggey’s glasses as he’d fallen as well, which was why the police were able to arrest her. It must be disheartening, Kyoko mused, to be arrested by your own colleagues. At the very least, Gumshoe seemed to believe in Maggey, despite the evidence seeming to suggest otherwise. 

“Detective-” Kyoko continued to scan the file, “-why do you believe they have the wrong person? The evidence seems to line up for Ms. Byrde.”

“It’s because they just do! I know Magg-Ms. Byrde, I mentored her when she was starting out in the police academy! She’d never do anything like this! She’s kind and generous, and yeah, she has a lot of bad luck, but she never lets it get her down!” 

Kyoko couldn’t help but admire his dedication, seeing that he clearly cared for Maggey. Maggey, however, had been in a relationship with the victim. She wondered if Gumshoe was jealous of that fact, but it didn’t seem like an appropriate thing to ask, besides, she wasn’t much of an expert on romance, finding those feelings hard to sort out, even by a supposed expert like herself. She opted to talk about something she was much more well-versed in, crime scenes. 

“So, the victim’s approximate time of death was around 6:28, correct? The police arrived at 6:45, due to a call by a witness.”

“Richard Wellington, yeah. We already interviewed him, and his story seems to fit with what we know about the crime.” Gumshoe’s shoulders sagged. “He implicated Maggey as the guilty party.” 

Kyoko moved towards where the outline of Prince’s body was etched in tape. Near the finger and written in the sand, was the defendant’s name, M-a-g-g-i-e. Kyoko arched an eyebrow, odd that it was spelled wrong when the two were supposedly dating. Well, assuming Prince was the one who wrote the message. Her eyes then darted towards the broken pair of glasses that were supposedly Byrde’s. According to her testimony, she’d been wearing a spare pair that day by coincidence, but it raised enough suspicion to arrest her. Kyoko’s mind began to race, and suddenly, the crime seemed less clear cut than when she’d arrived. 

“You thinking about something, pal?” Detective Gumshoe asked. “You’ve got that same intense look on your face that Prosecutor Edgeworth has whenever he’s thinking about something.”

Kyoko snapped out of her thoughts about the Prince crime scene to something Gumshoe just said. Prosecutor Edgeworth _has,_ not _used to have._ Prosecutor Edgeworth was supposedly dead, but did Gumeshoe know more than he was letting on? In their correspondence before he allegedly died, Edgeworth mentioned Gumshoe a few times, with what Kyoko could only describe as an annoyed fondness. A whole new mystery was taking precedent in her mind. 

“Detective, what did you just say?” 

“Uh, I said you look similar to Edgeworth when you’re thinking. Hey, you have that same Detective, you better give me all of the information face!” Detective Gumshoe raised his hands defensively. “I’m not hiding anything, pal!” 

Kyoko crossed her arms, and looked Gumshoe straight in the eye. He wasn’t a very good liar. “The way you referred to Prosecutor Edgeworth a moment ago-”

“Hey, it’s Wright,” Detective Gumshoe shouted in relief. “You got to meet this guy, he’s-”

“Phoenix Wright, the defense attorney that got Damon Gant convicted.” Kyoko nodded. “I have heard great things about him, despite him being a supposed ametuer.” 

“He’s no ametuer anymore, pal! You should see how he gets people talking on the stand! You won’t believe what he’s gotten me to cough up… okay, please don’t tell von Karma I said that.” 

“Your secret is safe with me, detective.” Well, that secret anyway, Kyoko thought. The Edgeworth matter intrigued her, however. She’d have to work on him to get that answered. 

Phoenix Wright walked up to where the pair was standing, with a girl who looked around Kyoko’s age walking beside him. Phoenix Wright’s getup was expected, a suit and tie with his attorney’s badge, but the girl next to him was dressed in a way that was foreign to Kyoko. She was wearing purple robes with sandals, and a necklace with a strange symbol in the center. The girl beamed at Kyoko and ran ahead of Phoenix to introduce herself. 

“Hey, Gumshoe’s finally found a friend! I’m Maya!” The girl grinned at Kyoko. 

“What do you mean finally, pal?! I’ve got plenty of friends!” Detective Gumshoe glared at the girl, who retained her cheeky grin, completely unfazed. 

“I’m Kyoko Kirigiri, the Ultimate Detective. I’m observing this crime scene with Detective Gumshoe under his leadership.” Kyoko shook Maya’s hand, but her expression remained stoic, despite the other’s massive grin. 

“You’re the ultimate detective? Then why are you learning from Gumshoe? He’s-”

“Maya! Come on, let Detective Gumshoe have this!” Phoenix Wright interjected. “It’s nice to meet you, Kyoko. Maya and I are here as the defense for Maggey Byrde.” 

Gumshoe’s face brightened. “You’re her attorneys?! You might just get her off the hook, pal! I’m counting on you, so you better not screw this up!” Phoenix sheepishly laughed and braced his neck awkwardly. 

“Well, we should probably start investigating, Maya.” Phoenix left for the direction of the crime scene, with Maya quickly following, but not before giving a quick wave to Kyoko. 

Kyoko watched as they left, and she saw Phoenix already beginning to examine the broken glasses on the scene. “Is that normal? For defense attorneys to do their own investigation? Isn’t that usually left up to us?” 

“Well, Wright is far from an ordinary attorney, I’ll tell you that much, pal. I guess it’s allowed, since he’s done it without fail every time he’s got a case, but don’t worry, if he tries anything, I’ll tackle him faster than you can blink!” Detective Gumshoe stuck out his chest proudly. 

“So, anything you want to ask me about the scene, or the victims?” Detective Gumshoe looked at Kyoko expectantly. “Hey, I know I’m not the best detective you could’ve been with, but I want to at least try and help you. You seem like a smart cookie, pal, and I know that if Edgeworth was helping you get here, you have to have a lifetime of detective work ahead of you! If he has faith in you, so do I!”

Kyoko finally gave Detective Gumshoe a small smile. Suddenly, she felt bad for wanting to know more about his knowledge of Edgeworth, there was probably a reason he hadn’t told her already what really happened to Edgeworth. It was also clear that the people around him, while they seemed to like him (well, maybe not von Karma), didn’t seem to have a lot of faith in his skills as a detective. As a detective herself, Kyoko saw that Gumshoe had passion for his job, and was at least trying to do well. Her expression softened slightly.

“Detective, I do have a question about the crime scene. How did we know the exact time that Prince died?” Kyoko already knew the watch was stuck on the time of death, but she wanted to ask Gumshoe, to at least let him try to be helpful. 

“Well, his watch was actually stuck on the time of death, since it shattered with the impact of his fall,” Gumshoe stated. “But, I kinda think you already knew that, pal. I already know you’re smart, because well-”

“I’m not going to ask about Edgeworth, detective. It’s just not my business.”

“... thanks, pal. I wouldn’t bring him up around Wright either, he gets sensitive about it. I’m sorry I can’t say more, but I thought you should know.” 

“It’s not like we were that close, detective. It really is alright, especially when we should be concentrating on the scene here. I think you might be right about Maggey Byrde.” 

“Huh?” Detective Gumshoe scratched his head. “How am I right? I really didn’t want to believe that it was Maggey, but with the glasses we found and the writing in the sand, it seems impossible, pal.” 

“I don’t think so.” Kyoko took the photo of Prince’s hand next to his spelling of Maggey’s name. “He spelled her name wrong, which is odd if he was trying to implicate her. Weren’t they dating?”

Detective Gumshoe looked at his feet. “Yeah, they were. They were starting to get serious too, she even bought him a custom yellow baseball glove. It’s actually kinda ugly.” 

“Is there anyone who’d want to frame Maggey, detective?” 

“No way, pal!” Gumshoe shouted. “There couldn’t be anyone who possibly would have anything against Maggey! Wright, you met Maggey! Isn’t she amazing?” 

Phoenix looked up from his examination and nodded, albeit a bit confused to the context of the outburst. “Yeah, she seemed nice.” 

Maya grinned. “Detective Gumshoe’s got a crush! Aww! Don’t worry, Nick and I will try our best!” 

Phoenix came up, with his own file in hand that he was writing in labeled: COURT RECORD. “Hey, detective. What do you know about Richard Wellington?”

Detective Gumshoe raised an eyebrow. “I just know he’s a witness, pal! He comes from money, and he saw the crime. That’s pretty much all I know.” 

“It would be good to look into him more,” Kyoko interjected. “I noticed that several pieces of the crime scene don’t add up. The spelling of the defendant’s name, the supposed glasses, and the fact that it took the police a suspiciously long amount of time to get here. There’s a possibility Wellington has something to hide, and somehow the victim and the defendant got caught up in it.”

“That’s actually what I was thinking,” Phoenix said. “You’ve got a pretty good read on the scene. I’m actually impressed!”

“Yeah, you’re really smart! You sure Gumshoe is the one who’s supposed to be teaching you?” Maya grinned and elbowed Phoenix, who winced in pain. “Hey Nick, can we steal her? She’d be a great addition to Wright and Co!”

“Maya,” Phoenix squawked. “No, we can’t steal her! Gumshoe would tackle us if we tried!” Gumshoe grinned as if to confirm his statement. 

Maya pouted. “You’re no fun, Nick. Can we at least go get burgers after we see Maggey?” 

Phoenix nodded and Maya lept with joy. Phoenix then turned to Gumshoe and Kyoko, and wished them both good luck. “I look forward to seeing you in the future,” he said, before leaving with his file in hand and Maya running after him. 

Gumshoe waved boisterously after them, and Kyoko merely nodded and waved slightly at their retreating figures. She glanced at the clock next to the phone booth, aware of the irony that just last night, Dustin Prince had just fallen to his death. 6:28 on the dot. In the distance, she saw a familiar brown hoodie running up to the park, waving excitedly. Without thinking, she smiled and waved back with an equal amount of enthusiasm. 

“Who’s that, pal?” Gumshoe’s face broke out into a grin. “You know, I didn’t think you could smile like that before, just another thing you and Edgeworth have in common.”

“Had, detective, remember? You should start using past tense, someone is bound to notice.”

His face reddened. “Sorry, yeah. Hey! You’re deflecting! I know, you really like that guy!” He gestured to where Makoto was appearing in view, his hair messed up with the familiar spike sticking up, like if he only had part of the mess of spikes that Phoenix Wright had. He was also carrying a box in his hands with a neat little bow on it. Makoto always liked to buy gifts for his friends, but Kyoko hadn’t thought that she’d done anything to really deserve it. 

“He’s my friend, we do spend a lot of time together.” Color rose to Kyoko’s cheeks, betraying her nonchalance. “I wouldn’t think he likes me romantically anyway. Makoto makes an effort to spend time with all his friends like this.”

Makoto was now waiting on the upper level of the park, standing next to the bench where Prince was allegedly pushed. Makoto, seemingly unaware of this, blushed and waved at Kyoko and Gumshoe, and paced around, waiting for them to be finished. 

“I think that gift box shows he likes you a lot! Well, you’re definitely a better detective than me, but I can tell when two people really like each other! I won’t let you leave here today without at least helping you out in some way!” Gumshoe went to his car, and rummaged around until he found a small lunch box. “You can give him these! They’re weenies! I made them for Maggey, but I don’t think I’ll be able to have time to give them to her today anyway! If you give him these, it’ll show you really care!”

Kyoko raised an eyebrow, but was nonetheless touched by his offer. She politely accepted the weenies, and just hoped that Makoto would actually like them, or just not find them totally bizarre. 

“Anyway, pal, I think we’re about done here anyway. I’ll go back to the station and file the report on our findings, and I’ll talk with Prosecutor von Karma about letting you shadow more cases, well, at this point I think you’d be better than me at a lot of this. I’ll make sure she lets you come back, pal!” 

“Thank you for being so kind to me, detective. I hope we get to work together in the future, and I hope that Maggey is found innocent. I wish the best for you two.” Kyoko stuck out her hand. 

Gumshoe returned the gesture with a hearty shake. “Thanks, pal! You’ve got a bright future here, and I hope all goes well with you and that boy! Make sure to give him the lunchbox!” 

Kyoko had a wisp of a smile as she nodded and left the scene, up to where Makoto was waiting. He grinned when he saw her, and eagerly gave her the gift box he was holding. Kyoko unwrapped the gift to reveal a new tie, similar to the one she was wearing, only a lavender color. 

“I thought your new detective work deserved a new tie,” he said bashfully. “It kinda matches your eyes too.” Makoto blushed, and Kyoko blushed as well. She quickly undid her old tie, and wrapped the new one around her neck. 

“It’s lovely, Makoto. Thank you.” She blushed. “I have a gift for you as well. It ties into dinner.” She handed him the lunchbox. His expression was unreadable as he opened it. 

Kyoko was about to apologize for giving him something as odd as weenies, but before she could, Makoto broke out into a huge grin. “Thank you! It’s so nice of you to get me a gift, and I love these lunchbox weenies! Can I start eating them?”

Kyoko nodded. “I’m glad you like them.” 

“Love them!” Makoto said in between mouthfuls. “You’re the best, Kyoko!” 

“Well, detective Gumshoe helped.”

“Huh? Oh yeah? How did that go?”

“It was interesting to say the least,” Kyoko adjusted her new tie. “I actually have several theories I was hoping to run by you.” 

Makoto grinned. “I’m all ears. You know, I’d consider doing this kind of stuff too, but I don’t think I’d want to work at the prosecutor’s office. Doesn’t really seem like me.”

“Well,” Kyoko gave him a small smile. “I met some people today that I think you’d actually work well with, and they do more investigating than I thought people in their profession would do.” 

Makoto turned towards her, clearly intrigued. “Who?” 

“Makoto, you’ve heard of Phoenix Wright, haven’t you?”

**Author's Note:**

> What hurts the most is that all this hard work is undone once Richard Wellington bonks Phoenix on the head with that damn fire hydrant.


End file.
